


Warm and Fuzzy

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, dan is mentioned, prompts, razzaraptor - Freeform, suzy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good ol' fashioned cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr :) a little short but very fluffy. If you like it, please leave a comment! :D plenty more fics to come so stay tuned.

“Mmph”

Arin opens his eyes, awakened by the muffled noise. He looks down and sees Barry, still in the same position he was in when they fell asleep last night: face buried in his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his midsection (with one hand cupping his butt every once in a while), legs intertwined. Arin smiles at the sight of Barry rubbing his face against his bare chest, his beard tickling him slightly, making him chuckle.

“What is it Bar? It’s a little hard to hear you when you’re literally talking into my body.”

Barry lifts his head up, bright blue eyes still slightly sleepy, hair tousled, eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly agape. Honestly it’s the cutest God damn thing Arin has seen in quite some time. He wishes he could just grab his phone and take a picture. It’d make a lovely background.

 “’Sposed to do stuff today…new Burgie episode…gotta find Dan’s eyeliner…”

Arin is about to respond when Barry faceplants back into his chest. 

“Oof. Don’t worry, big guy. It’s only -” He reaches over to his night stand real quick, checking his phone for the time. “9:30. We aren’t meeting up with everyone else until noon to start shooting. And Danny can find his own eyeliner, he’s a grown ass man.”

Barry whines some sort of response, and Arin decides he might as well check his messages since he’s awake. He has a slew of texts from Dan.

_Ar, I can’t find my eyeliner. Can I borrow one from Scuze? Pls._

_Nvm I found it. Was in Barry’s room?? Also where is Barry._

_Oh shit that’s right he’s with you tonight. My bad. Tell him I’m taking back my eyeliner. Thx._

_Just kidding it wasn’t eyeliner that I found it was just a black pencil. Still really need the eyeliner. Pls respond ASAP._

_Hey fuckface, I already called Scuze and got a thing from her. Thanks for the help, loser. See you at noon, love you._

Arin chuckles, putting his phone back down. He wraps his arms around Barry, squeezing him tight for a moment before wiggling around, trying to untangle himself from his warm and pudgy embrace.

“Come on, big bear. Might as well get up now. Gotta shower, grab some grub, yada yada.”

Barry holds onto Arin more tightly, trying to stop him from getting up. Luckily, Arin is much stronger than him, and simply gets up, taking Barry with him. Barry keeps his arms and legs wrapped around Arin, letting him carry him around. Arin takes a few shuffling steps and then pauses.

“Barry, you’re only a few years younger than me, dude. Don’t act like a child.”

Barry grumbles something under his breath, but obliges. He lets his legs fall to the floor with a loud thud, but keeps his arms wrapped around Arin’s waist. Instead of trying to pry him off, Arin kisses him on the top of his head and embraces him again.

“Thanks for letting me spend the night, Arin. Dan’s not nearly as good as cuddling as you are.”

Barry looks up and kisses Arin on the nose. Arin smiles, kissing Barry back, but on his lips instead. Barry blinks at him, a light pink washing over his face.

“That’s cause Dan’s a twig and I’m thick, man. Extra padding for your comfort. Now come on, you’ve gotta let me go at some point, we’ve got a sketch to prepare for.”


End file.
